


Star Wars: Altered Destiny Part 1: Path of the Chosen One

by SuperCatShipper8104



Series: Star Wars: Altered Destiny [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, If you like Padme don't read this, Took canon outside and Dooku'd it, this is probably gonna be a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCatShipper8104/pseuds/SuperCatShipper8104
Summary: The destiny of Anakin Skywalker seemed geared towards the Dark Side. But, what if things changed? A decision the young Jedi makes during the Battle of Geonosis could change the course of the Galaxy as they know it. It could also draw he and his padawan closer, even amidst the machinations of Chancellor Palpatine. But, changes come with consequences, and while the rewards are plentiful, the consequences could be possibly world-breaking. The Galaxy as they know it hangs in the balance.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to do a story like this for a while and I finally have got it to the point where I feel happy with it. The reason it's not rated is because I'm trying to determine where I want to go with it in the future. Let me know what you guys think.

 

**PROLOGUE**

 

**On the mining planet of GEONOSIS, Jedi Padawan ANAKIN SKYWALKER and Senator of NABOO, PADME AMIDALA came to rescue JEDI MASTER OBI-WAN KENOBI, but were captured by the Separatists, led by the former Jedi, COUNT DOOKU. Ordered to be executed, ANAKIN and PADME were sent to an entertainment colosseum, where spectators would watch executions by ferocious creatures. Their fate seemingly sealed, PADME felt this would be her last chance to reveal a secret to the young Jedi since their conversation on NABOO.**

 

Anakin was kicking himself. He couldn't believe he had acted so impulsively. He was a padawan so he should have at least waited for the other Jedi to arrive, he knew at least that much. Yes, Padme had also convinced him, but he should have at least contacted Master Windu to ask for advice. Now, it was all for nothing. He and Padme were going to die as entertainment for these Geonosians, not sure if the Jedi would make it in time. Glancing at Padme, Anakin could see that she was trembling. He could sense her fear and felt sorry for her, wanting to comfort her.

 

“Don't be afraid,” he said, in a tone that didn't even convince him. Padme turned to him, her eyes soaked with tears.

 

“I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little inside ever since you came back into my life,” she said, her voice shaky. This shocked Anakin. Padme hadn't expressed those feelings before, and he wasn't entirely sure if they were her actual feelings or merely nerves of the inevitable fate that awaited them.

 

“I love you,” she said. Anakin's breath stopped short. He definitely hadn't expected her to say that. His mind was thrown back to their conversation on Naboo, when he had hinted at the prospect of a secret relationship between them, which Padme had declined. Anakin had been a bit sad at that point, his feelings being returned, but declined by Padme. After the death of his mother, and slaughtering of the Tusken Raiders, Anakin had been comforted by Padme. It was what he needed at that point, but on the flight to Geonosis, he had time to reflect. A relationship between he and Padme wouldn't stay secret for long. The Jedi Council wasn't stupid, and they certainly weren't short sighed. They would find out sooner or later, and he would be expelled from the Jedi Order, while the Queen would question Padme's abilities to stay in the Senate. Anakin knew this. Not only that, but Padme could easily be put into danger, the Sith surely finding out at some point. The cons greatly outweighed the pros, in his opinion.

 

“I thought that we agreed not to fall in love. That we would be living a lie, and that it would destroy us,” he said, his voice shaking. Padme sadly smiled.

 

“I think we're about to be destroyed anyway. I truly, deeply love you, and before we die I want you to know,” she said, slowly leaning toward the young Jedi. Anakin was conflicted, on one hand wanting to discuss this more, but on the other hand wasn't sure how long they still had, so slowly and gently, kissed Padme, not only giving her what she wanted, but also reassuring her. Soon, they both were driven out to the main arena, to the cheers of thousands of Geonosians. Anakin glared as best he could. Even if his lightsaber hadn't been destroyed, Anakin knew that neither he nor Obi-Wan could take out all of them. Speaking of his master, Anakin could see Obi-Wan chained to one of the three pillars in the center of the arena, a disapproving look on his face. As the Geonosian guards chained Anakin and Padme to the pillar, Obi-Wan snapped.

 

“I was beginning to wonder if you even got my message,” he said. Anakin sighed.

 

“I retransmitted it, just as you requested, Master. Then we decided to come and rescue you,” he said. Obi-Wan glanced up to the chain holding him to the pillar and nodded.

 

“Good job,” he said sarcastically. Anakin frowned. This was going to be a problem.

 

**~o0o~**

 

It was over. Dooku had escaped, Anakin and Obi-Wan had been maimed, and the Clone Wars had begun. When the Jedi and Padme had returned to Coruscant, they went their separate ways for a while, Padme to the Senate for a special session of Congress led by Chancellor Palpatine, and Anakin and Obi-Wan to the Jedi Temple, first to apply a robotic arm onto Anakin, then to the Council to hear what was to be done now that they were at war. The council decided to discuss in private first, as this would take a lot of deliberating, and gave Anakin a few hours free. Now, at Padme's apartment, Anakin decided that he needed to discuss this 'love' situation with her.

 

“Padme, we need to discuss what you told me at the arena,” Anakin said, sounding more confident than Padme had heard him sound before.

 

“Alright,” she said, sitting down next to him.

 

“I would be lying if I said I didn't feel something strong for you, but Padme, the risks outweigh the gains for us. Not only do I feel that we would eventually be caught by each of our factions, but you could be constantly put in danger, as I'm certain the Sith would discover our secret. Especially now, since the Clone Wars have begun. I think, not only for the security of our standing in both the Jedi and the Senate, but also for your safety, that we remain close friends, until something changes in this war, or in our lives,” he said, growing more confident as the words left his tongue. Padme was silent for a few minutes. Her mind was conflicted. While she respected Anakin's perspective, and she could understand the risks he was talking about, it still hurt her. She'd spent ten years since the Battle of Naboo contemplating her growing feelings for the young Jedi, and especially when the assassination attempts and Battle of Geonosis took place. From what she could tell, Anakin felt the same, but didn't want to grow a relationship, when he was so gung ho for it on Naboo. However, Anakin hadn't said he'd have this mindset forever, only until something changes in the war or their lives, which was enough for her. She smiled, accepting Anakin's terms, in her mind content. After all, it wasn't like there was another, younger woman that could win Anakin's heart.

 


	2. A Disturbance Arises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi finish up a battle on Ryloth, not realizing the Sith and Grievous are two steps ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

 

**Chapter 1**

 

**A Disturbance Arises**

 

 

  _ **The Planet of Ryloth**_

 

_**In the midst of the Clone Wars** _

 

A flash of green sliced through one of the battle droids, disabling the moronic machine. As two more approached, they were sent flying back, broken into pieces. A smirk coming to her face, Ahsoka Tano watched as her Master, Anakin Skywalker, cut down the rest of the droids, his lightsaber moving in a flurry of blue. Soon, a holocall was received by Anakin, with Obi-Wan on the other line, stating that the battle was over and they had the fields of Ryloth secure for the time being. Anakin gave his confirmation, as Ahsoka approached.

 

“Well, seems we've got them on the run for the time being, Master,” she said. Anakin smirked.

 

“Don't get too cocky, Snips. We still have to take the fortress,” he said. Ahsoka nodded, following her master to the forward camp where their troops were waiting. Captain Rex approached, removing his helmet.

 

“General, Commander, we have a problem with successfully taking the fortress. There's an energy shield that we can't penetrate, and on top of that, they have extremely powerful ion cannons. We do have a solution though. Two people could head into a cave that connects to the fortress, and disable the shield generator from inside. That'd allow our forces to get through, and as for the ion cannon, we should be able to cause a rockslide to crush it,” he said. Anakin nodded, a frown on his face as he was contemplating what Rex said.

 

“I assume I wouldn't be one of those two in the cave?” he asked. Rex shook his head.

 

“I'm afraid not, sir. General Luminara and Commander Offee have said they'll be assisting us, sir,” he said. Ahsoka smiled.

 

“Barriss is coming?” she asked, excited to see her best friend. Rex smiled, nodding.

 

“Skyguy! Barriss and I can go into the cave and deactivate the shield generator, then you and Master Luminara can cause the rock slide to take out the ion cannon,” Ahsoka exclaimed. Anakin smiled. His Padawan was truly gifted for impromptu battle strategy's, a few that had saved both his and Obi-Wan's collective hides, so he knew that this wouldn't be any different for Ahsoka. Not only that, but he was sure that Barriss would keep Ahsoka safe, since he didn't want his Padawan alone, especially in enemy territory.

 

“Seems you have things all planned out, Snips,” he said, smirking. Ahsoka grinned, finalizing the plan with Rex. Something was nagging Anakin, however. A faint tremor in the Force, something that he wasn't sure about but knew it was there.

 

 

**~o0o~**

 

Inside the fortress, General Grievous was suffering from a coughing fit. The report that his troops had been defeated by Anakin and Ahsoka didn't please the droid general, the addition of Asajj Ventress shadowing him doing nothing for his mood.

 

“General, we've received a report that more Jedi are coming. They seem to be targeting the cave underground, to get to the shield generator,” one of the battle droid lieutenant's said. Grievous stood to full height. This was the opportunity he needed. If the Jedi ventured into the cave, he could use the drill that he'd 'acquired' from the miners on Munhilist to collapse the tunnel. The droid general cackled.

 

“Send word for the drill to be prepped. We will wait for these other Jedi, and then we will crush them!” he said. Ventress growled.

 

“How many times are you going to underestimate the Jedi, Grievous? If the report was right and Skywalker is here with his apprentice, it wouldn't bode well if you failed,” she said.

 

“That's where you're wrong, I will not fail! As for Skywalker, the reports of his power must be exaggerated, and if he does approach the fortress, he will be destroyed by the blast of our ion cannon,” he said, twiddling his cybernetic claws. His holocon beeping, Grievous was greeted with the image of Count Dooku. Ventress moved to his side, wanting to hear what her Master wished.

 

“Yes, Count Dooku?” the droid general said, as the former Jedi glowered.

 

“General Grievous, move some of your troops to the outlying villages. Tell them to target the women and children. We will split the Jedi with this maneuver,” he said. The general bowed his head.

 

“Ventress, I want you to go there too. Keep Skywalker occupied. If he senses his apprentice is in danger, he will get reckless, and you will be able to easily best him,” Dooku said to the assassin. Ventress bowed her head to her master in confirmation, as the line went dead. Preparing to move out with the battalion that Grievous would send, Assaj was truly looking forward to locking blades with Anakin again.

 

**~o0o~  
**

In the base for the Republic's army, Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee were greeted by Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. The two padawan's greeted each other with a hug, as the three Jedi Masters discussed the terms of the plan. Anakin told the two Masters of the slight tremor he was feeling, and was washed with relief when Obi-Wan and Luminara said that they felt the tremor as well. Obi-Wan told Anakin to stay on his guard, and Luminara said that this tremor may be revealed in due time. Suddenly, one of the troopers ran in, a look of shock on his face.

 

“Generals! Urgent report! A battalion of droids have split from the main army. They're targeting the outlying villages, the women and children specifically. We've also heard the assassin Ventress is there with them,” he said. All the Jedi in the room stood in shock. This may complicate the plan. It was decided that Ahsoka and Barriss would still go into the cave, with Obi-Wan supervising, while Anakin and Luminara would stop the droids and Ventress. Even though they felt the plan couldn't fail, that nagging feeling, that slight tremor was still present in all the Jedi's minds. The news that Ventress was there worried Ahsoka. The Sith Assasin always elicited an odd behavior from her Master, one that worried Ahsoka, and she could see in Anakin's eyes that he was going to undergo that behavior, possibly in front of Master Luminara.

 

“Master, can I talk to you,” Ahsoka asked, pulling Anakin's attention to her. Being pulled to an area out of earshot of the other masters, but not out of their line of sight.

 

“Master, I know how you get when Ventress is involved. Please, try and not go too far, especially in front of Master Luminara,” she said. Anakin's response surprised Ahsoka.

 

“Look, Snips. I know what needs to be done. I don't need my padawan learner lecturing me, her master!” he snapped. Ahsoka gasped. She and Anakin fought a lot, but Anakin had never put her down like that. But, if he was expecting Ahsoka to not react, he didn't know his padawan very well.

 

“I wouldn't have to lecture you if you would use your senses for a minute! You know that Ventress always pushes you to the edge, always gets you angry and baits you! I'm afraid one of these days you're going to snap and then what'll we do?!” Ahsoka yelled. Anakin glared, a fire in his eyes that was matched by Ahsoka. Obi-Wan, Luminara and Barriss approached, concerned looks on their faces.

 

“Is everything alright, Anakin? Do you and Ahsoka need a bit more preparation?” Obi-Wan asked. Anakin shook his head, still quite upset.

 

“No, Master. Everything's in order,” he said, then turned to Ahsoka. “We'll continue this conversation later on, my young padawan.” Ahsoka glared, which was matched by Anakin.

 

“Of course we will, Master Skywalker. I'm looking forward to it,” she growled, as she and Anakin walked different ways, Ahsoka with Barriss heading to the cave along with Obi-Wan, and Anakin to the village with Luminara.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. The next one will be A LOT longer.


	3. The Will of the Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the mission goes awry, Anakin must come to terms with what he feels for his padawan, while on Coruscant, Palpatine is visited by Senator Amidala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is LONG and meaty. Also, this is the chapter where I wanna ask you guys, are you okay with this being an explicit story and, by extension, explicit series? I just wanna know what you all would like to see and if you want this to be explicit, believe you me, I will MAKE it as explicit as you want.

**Chapter 2**

 

**The Will of the Force**

 

 

Ahsoka was miffed. As she and Barriss made their way to the shield generator through the cave, with Obi-Wan waiting outside, Ahsoka was going back to her argument with her master. She wasn't denying that she had feelings for her master, she'd had them for a while, but she almost revealed them at that moment when her emotions had gotten the better of her. She really didn't care about Ventress, what she did care about was her Master not doing something he'd regret. Anakin had a remarkably short fuse, Ahsoka knew this, and the last thing she wanted was for her master to kill Ventress in anger. But, putting her down in front of Obi-Wan and Master Luminara, that was too far.

 

“Can you believe his nerve? I know he's my master, but that was too much, putting me down in front of Master Kenobi and Luminara,” Ahsoka said, more to herself than to Barriss. Her best friend, however, was concerned.

 

“Ahsoka, I'm not very good at discerning these sorts of things, but do you have feelings for Master Skywalker?” the other padawan asked. Ahsoka gasped.

 

“Are you kidding, Barriss? Me? Have feelings for Anak-I mean, Master Skywalker? No. Of course not! Besides, you know Jedi aren't supposed to fall in love,” she said, but Barriss could see from the blush on her face that Ahsoka was fibbing.

 

“Please, I'm your best friend. You can't fool me,” she said, smirking. Ahsoka sighed.

 

“Okay fine. Yes, I do have feelings for Master Skywalker, but can you blame me, Barriss?He's amazing. He's brave, and strong, and so handsome, and he's a great teacher. Even the scar on his eye is amazing looking, and there's almost no one who's a better saber user. On top of that all, he's the best teacher I could ask for. I can't help that I've developed feelings for him, I mean, could you?” she asked. Barriss smiled, putting a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder in comfort.

 

“Ahsoka, it's okay. I understand. Master Skywalker is quite the male specimen, but I'm just concerned you might not get what you're hoping for.You know what the Code says about attachments and passion,” she said. Ahsoka frowned. She knew all too well. However, she always imagined possession would be feel different than what she felt for Anakin. What she felt for him was more pure, and almost filled with light, different than the forbidden attachments and possession that the Jedi were warned against. As she and Barriss kept going, something was nagging the back of the young Togruta's brain, a tremor that she felt in the Force, growing larger. The two padawan's finally made it to the shield generator, that was guarded by a battalion of battle droids.

 

“Well, this isn't going to be easy,” Ahsoka said. Barriss smiled.

 

“You were expecting it to be?” she joked. Ahsoka chuckled, unclipping her lightsaber's from her belt.

 

**~o0o~**

 

 

The droids posed no threat, as usual, but Ventress was proving to be difficult, even more than usual. Anakin and Luminara had their saber's locked with hers, when they felt a shockwave go off in the Force. Anakin's eyes widened, and turned his gaze on Luminara, who had an equally horrified look.

 

“I sense it too. Our padawan's are in danger,” she said. Anakin glared as Ventress smiled evilly. He needed to cut this battle short. Shifting his technique, Anakin tried to trick Ventress, but the Sith Assassin intercepted his blade. Anakin glared. Ahsoka and Barriss were hanging on by a thread, he had to end this. Before he could move his blade up in an arc, Ventress was sent flying back. Luminara and Anakin turned their heads to find Obi-Wan, who'd just sent a powerful Force push at Ventress.

 

“Now that she's taken care of, your padawans...”

 

“We know,” Anakin and Luminara said, taking off at full speed, with Obi-Wan behind them, all of them boosting their speed with the Force.

 

**~o0o~**

 

“REX! Come in! Blast it, Rex, where are you?!” Ahsoka yelled into her wrist communicator. Captain Rex couldn't hear her. The connection was blocked, what with her and Barriss being trapped under a mountain of stone. The Separatists had planned it from the moment they'd landed on Ryloth. Grievous still had that Force-damned Munhilist drill, this was just the opportunity the droid general would be looking for. There were too many rocks for Ahsoka to move, and Barriss was currently unconscious, as she'd been hit in the head with some of the rubble. To make matters worse, the oxygen was slowly disappearing. It wouldn't be long before Ahsoka started suffocating. In that moment, Ahsoka sent out a message through the Force. One she hoped Anakin could hear.

 

_Master, the ion cannon is disabled, but Barriss and I are trapped, and she's unconscious. It's getting harder to breathe, and..I just want to say that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for how I've acted, and if this is the last time I can say this, Anakin.._

 

**~o0o~**

 

The last three words that Ahsoka sent to Anakin through the Force spurred the Jedi Knight even faster. Already giving an order to Rex to find a way to clear the rubble, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Luminara found the collapsed tunnel.

 

“Force, it's going to take ages to clear this,” Obi-Wan said. Anakin said nothing, leaping onto the rock face that the tunnel was in. Reaching through the Force, he could feel where Ahsoka was, and his Padawan was fading fast. Reaching deep in his core, Anakin unleashed a Force push so powerful, it shattered the rock face and split the rubble, revealing his nearly unconscious Padawan and already unconscious Barriss. Obi-Wan and Luminara were shocked. No Jedi in history had ever been as powerful to completely split a rock face like that, with almost little effort. Anakin carried Ahsoka out of the tunnel in his arms, the young Togruta returning to her senses, as Luminara ran in to check on Barriss, a minute later also carrying her out. Barriss was out cold but breathing.

 

“Master, I'm taking Ahsoka back to the ship. Can you wrap things up here?” Anakin asked. Obi-Wan nodded.

 

“Give her my best, Anakin. May the Force be with you,” he said. The Jedi nodded, carrying his Padawan back to the ship where Captain Rex waited.

 

“Commander Skywalker!” he said, saluting.

 

“At ease, Rexo. Ahsoka's hurt. I'm taking her to my quarters to let her sleep it off. Can you make sure we're not disturbed?” Rex nodded.

 

“Leave it to me, Commander. I'll make sure none of boys interrupt you or General Tano,” he said, squeezing Ahsoka's hand before heading off. Anakin smiled. Rex had always been close with Ahsoka, so it was good to see him concerned. Carrying Ahsoka to his quarters, Anakin settled his Padawan onto his bed. His mind was still racing at what Ahsoka had told him through the Force. He wouldn't deny that he'd grown to have a strong connection with his apprentice, even stronger than what he thought he had with Padme, but it was more than that. It almost seemed to radiate light, like no hint of darkness could penetrate it. He had always assumed that if he'd fallen in love, he would be susceptible to the Dark Side. But, what he felt for Ahsoka didn't feel dark. It didn't feel like he would become a Sith at a moments notice. No, it felt..freeing. Almost, like breathing. Slowly, his Padawan stirred on the mattress, her lekku splayed on the pillow. Anakin smiled, sitting down next to her legs. His Padawan was quite strong, even so young. She'd gone through so much during the Clone Wars and was only seventeen. Gently stroking her cheek, his mind returned to the three words that Ahsoka had sent out to him in the Force. A relationship between the two would ALREADY be risky given her age, Anakin knew this, but combine that with them being in a relationship AT ALL, and they wouldn't be able to stay in the Order.

With a stretch and a groan, Ahsoka opened her eyes. “Master?” she said in a groggy tone.

 

“Hey Snips,” Anakin said with a smile.

 

“What happened? Where's Barriss?” she asked.

 

“Easy, Ahsoka. Barriss is fine, Master Luminara has her. I...I split the rock face to get to you, Snips. I almost lost you,” Anakin said. Ahsoka's eyes widened. Her Master had split the rock of the cave to get to her? No Jedi would have been able to do that without significant help, and her Master did it himself? How?“I..I heard what you told me through the Force, Ahsoka, and...I feel the same Snips. I really do. But, as much as I care for you and have feelings for you, we'd never be able to be together. There's a lot of mitigating factors that wouldn't work, Ahsoka, the least of which is the Code. While yes, you're considered of age in your culture, I'M not ready. As your Master, I have power over you and so that would tarnish any romance between us. It would make us unequal and like the Force we should be balanced,” Anakin said with a far off look. Ahsoka was silent. The fact her Master confessed that he had feelings for her shocked her and simultaneously made her heart warm. But he spoke true, she admitted. He was her Master and she was his Padawan. The power imbalance would not work in it's current state. Pursing her lips, she turned to him.

 

“What about when I'm older? Could we..talk about it then?” she asked, a hopeful lilt in her voice. Anakin sighed.

 

“Until we are EQUALS, Ahsoka, nothing can happen between us. I will not have us in a relationship where I'm above you. It would be wrong. If we are to be together, we must be equals in everything,” he said, then smirked. “At least I'm not outright refusing, Snips. Just saying that we need to wait until we're no longer Master and Student...as appealing as that would be.” He chuckled a bit at his joke, eliciting giggles from Ahsoka. “Do you understand?” he asked.

 

“I do, Master. Perfectly. Thank you for talking with me, and for telling me how you feel. Would it be alright if I gave your cheek a kiss before we leave?” she asked, her orange skin darkening with her blush. Anakin's face mirrored hers with his blush, but he nodded his head.

 

“Knock yourself out, Snips. You deserve AT LEAST that, for what you went through today,” he said. With a squeal, Ahsoka threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek, the warmth in her body strengthening.

 

“I'm gonna go tell Rex I'm okay, and see how Barriss is doing. Don't wait up, Master,” she said, pulling away and getting off the bed. With a wink, she exited Anakin's chambers and headed for the barracks. The Jedi in question laid back on his bed, rubbing his forehead.

 

“Great. I'm in trouble,” he said to himself.

 

**~o0o~**

 

Inside his office in Coruscant, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was ENTIRELY pleased with the events of that day. What happened on Ryloth aside, he at least was sure of one thing, that Grievous could do SOMETHING right. He still had the drill and accomplished his order with expert clarity. Add to that Dooku's idea of Ventress distracting the Jedi, and things were looking UP. And yet, he felt a disturbance in the Force. Something he couldn't place. Why? He'd done everything right so far. Everything he and his Master had planned, he'd done. He shouldn't be feeling a disturbance so powerful, yet he was. He needed to get to the bottom of this. Pushing a button on his intercom, he contacted his assistant, Mas Amedda.

 

“Yes Master?” he asked over the speaker.

 

“I want you to scour the Galaxy and find me a REASON why I've felt a large disturbance in the Force. NOW!” Palpatine growled.

 

“It will be done, Master,” Mas said, hanging up. Palpatine leaned back in his chair, with a glower. There went his good mood.

 

“My lord, Senator Amidala is here to see you,” his intercom announced. Palpatine sighed. He didn't have the strength to deal with Padme right now.

 

“Let her in,” he said against his better judgement. Returning the mask of a knowledgeable politician and confidante, Palpatine leaned back in his chair as the doors to his office opened for Padme. He smiled sincerely. “Ah, Padme, my dear. How good to see you. What do I owe this visit?”

 

“Chanellor, I'd like to discuss some concerns I've been having about the Trade Federation,” she said. Palpatine's eyes widened.

 

“Concerns? What about?” he asked.

 

“Nute Gunray has, as of today, sent SEVEN failed assassins after me. I know that the blockade is legal, and that the Trade Federation technically has a standing in the Senate, but there has to be SOMETHING you can do! Please, Chancellor, I'm begging you,” she said. Palpatine steepled his fingers together, thinking hard. He still NEEDED Gunray, however, perhaps he could use Padme's desperation.

 

“Padme, my dear. You realize that in this war, certain choices must be made for the good of the Republic. Now, while, yes, Nute Gunray's blockade IS legal, I am of your mind. I can't stand that Nemoidian and his assassination attempts should stop. I could use some..unorthodox methods to stop him, but I need your approval,” he said. Padme bit her lip. She didn't want to go against her morals, and Palpatine could see this, but she also wanted the assassination attempts to STOP. Completely.

 

“He won't be..killed, will he?” she asked. Palpatine shook his head with a small smile.

 

“Of course not, Padme. Merely terrify him into compliance,” he said.

 

“Then..you have my approval,” she said. Palpatine smiled.

 

“Wonderful. I'll take care of everything, my dear. Don't worry. You know, you should spend some time with young Skywalker when he returns,” he said.

 

“Thank you, Chancellor, but Anakin and I agreed to just be friends until something changes in the war,” she said, standing up and heading for the exit. Palpatine's eyes widened. He hadn't known this. He'd seen the attraction between the two for a while now, but he never imagined that Anakin wouldn't pursue a relationship with Padme. He'd hoped that he'd be able to use the senator to twist Anakin to the Dark Side, but now that was shot. Could THIS have been the disturbance he'd felt? He wasn't sure, but perhaps he could use it to his advantage.

 

“Well, that's quite noble of Anakin, but how do you feel about it?” he asked.

 

“Well, I will admit it took me by surprise but, after what had happened with the Battle of Geonosis and Anakin getting maimed by Count Dooku, I agreed with him. It's not like it's a permanent thing. Like I said, we agreed until something changed in the war,” she said, her eyes cast down a bit. There! That was what he needed.

 

“Yes, but what if nothing changes in the war, my dear? It's highly possible that things could only escalate. You know how ruthless Dooku and Grievous are, it would not take much to ramp up their plans. If I were you, I would not wait. I would broker the subject with Anakin again, and try to convince him,” the Chancellor said.

 

“But, Chancellor, Anakin's in the Order and I'm in the Senate. A relationship between the two of us would be..risky to say the least for both factions,” Padme said. Palpatine grinned internally. Time to work his magic.

 

“I cannot speak for the Jedi, my dear, but I can assure you that NO ONE in the Senate will be a bother to you and young Skywalker. If they are, they can be swiftly be replaced, I promise you,” he said. That was enough of a seed to plant in her mind and let fester.

 

“Thank you for your time, Chancellor,” Padme said with a nod, then turned and left. Palpatine chuckled to himself when he was alone once again, as the Force settled back into place. The disturbance had been quelled. Everything was back to going his way.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you like Padme, this is your last warning. Get out now, or stay if you're curious. I won't judge. Just remember, you've been warned.


	4. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Barriss discuss what happened on the planet and what transpired with Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Remember when I said I took canon outside and Dooku'd it in the tags? Yeah, I meant more than just Anakin and Padme not being together. I also meant Barriss doesn't go crazy. So, no framing for Ahsoka.

**Chapter 3**

 

**Girl Talk**

 

After letting Rex and the other clones know she was okay, Ahsoka headed for the med-room where her best friend was sleeping. Luminara had decided to leave Barriss on Anakin and Ahsoka's ship as she thought being with a friend would be good for her padawan. She was right, of course. Barriss and Ahsoka weren't best friends for nothing. The two young initiates had grown to be fast friends inside of the Temple, even with Barriss being the more traditional of the two. Yes, Barriss was older, but she and Ahsoka felt like kindred spirits. Of course, being embroiled in the Clone Wars meant that the young padawan's rarely saw each other, so they always made the most of their time. Ahsoka cricked her neck a bit, and sat down in a chair next to Barriss' bed. The Mirialan padawan slept soundly in the bed, while Ahsoka checked her vitals. Everything was holding steady, there didn't seem to be anything wrong. Barriss was just sleeping, at least she was, until her eyes fluttered open and focused on Ahsoka.

 

“Hey. Welcome back to the land of the living. How do you feel?” Ahsoka asked. Barriss groaned, rubbing her head.

 

“I feel like I was hit by a stampede of rancor. Where am I?” she asked.

 

“The shuttle. We're heading back to the _Resolute_. Master Luminara let you stay with us till you're better,” Ahsoka said. Barriss sat up a bit, her eyes raised.

 

“Hmm. That does not sound like Master Luminara. She usually keeps me right at her side,” she said. Ahsoka giggled.

 

“I think she sees me as a good influence,” the togruta replied.

 

“Well, then she must be tainted by the Dark Side,” Barriss chuckled.

 

“Has she figured out what we did in the Temple's kitchen yet?” Ahsoka asked, getting up and sitting on bed next to her friend. Barriss shook her head.

 

“Not yet. Has Master Skywalker?”

 

“You're actually thinking Anakin would reprimand us? He'd wanna know when we'd do it again so he could help,” Ahsoka said, with a laugh which was shared by Barriss.

 

“So, how did we get out of the cave?” the other padawan asked. Ahsoka's eyes darted this way and that. She wanted to tell Barriss, her friend had a right to know, but doing so would mean having to talk about what she and Anakin talked about.

 

“Anak-Master Skywalker split the rock face to get to us. He..carried me back here and we..talked in his chambers. You were right, Barriss. I..I do have an attraction to him. Before he split the rock, I sent out a message to him through the Force. I..told him I loved him,” Ahsoka said. Barriss was silent, her eyes wide. “I thought that we were going to die, Barriss. I..I thought it would be my last chance to tell him. When he brought me back here, he told me he felt the same, but because not only that we both are in the order, but also because of our..power dynamic, he said nothing could happen,” she said.

Barriss was silent. Her brain was processing what Ahsoka had said. It wasn't hard to see her friend had romantic inclinations for her Master, Ahsoka didn't really HIDE it very well, but knowing Master Skywalker felt the same was a bit of a shock. Of course, his career in the Jedi was a bit unorthodox. What really stuck with her was that he said nothing could happen because of the power dynamic. Barriss knew that in terms of the Togruta species, Ahsoka was of age, and she would have thought that was what would have made Master Skywalker hesitate, as in the core worlds, Ahsoka would be still considered 'underage'. But, no, what made him hesitate was the power dynamic, the fact that they were Master and Student.

 

“He said only when we became equal that we could be together. I assumed he meant that when I finished the trials and became a Knight, we could try and pursue this,” Ahsoka continued.

 

“That would be my assumption as well, based on what you said,” Barriss finally said.

 

“Barriss, you cannot tell ANYONE. Not Master Luminara, not Master Kenobi, not Master Yoda, no one! This has to be between us,” Ahsoka pleaded. Barriss frowned. Her training told her she SHOULD tell Master Luminara, but Ahsoka was her best friend. She was..conflicted. So, she did what she always did when she felt conflicted. She trusted the Force.

 

“Don't worry, Ahsoka. I will not tell anyone. I swear by the Force,” she said. Ahsoka smiled. That was all she needed.

 

**~o0o~**

 

_Fire. There was fire all around her. She seemed to be on some kind of space station, with pristine metal floors and walls. Ahsoka gasped at the air. It was getting hard to breathe._

 

_“Hello?! Is anyone there?!” Suddenly, through the flames, she heard a menacing sound. A mechanical, robotic breathing. The sound chilled her to the bone, and then, out of the flames emerged a haunting figure. Carrying a red lightsaber was a black clad warrior in a skull-like helmet. He approached Ahsoka with an even stride, the breathing not missing a beat. The Togruta set her gaze and pulled out her lightsabers, shocked to see them white when she ignited them._

 

_“It was foretold that you would be here. Our long awaited meeting has come at last,” the skull knight said, his voice deep and chilling._

 

_“I'm glad I gave you something to look forward to,” Ahsoka said. 'Wait, what am I saying? I don't know who this is._

 

_“We need not be adversaries. The Emperor will show you mercy, if you can tell me where the remaining Jedi can be found,” the skull knight said, deactivating his lightsaber. 'The Emperor? Remaining Jedi? What is this creature talking about?'_

 

_“I thought I knew who you were behind that mask, but it's impossible. My Master could never be as vile as you,” she growled. 'WHAT?! There is no way that this..monster..is Anakin. I refuse to believe it.'_

 

_“Anakin Skywalker was weak. I destroyed him,” the skull knight growled. Ahsoka glared. 'I don't know who this creature is, but there's no way he is Anakin. But, I can tell he's speaking the truth. He killed Anakin. He murdered my love, and I'll kill him for that.'_

 

_“Then I will avenge his death,” Ahsoka snarled._

 

_“Revenge is not the Jedi way,” the knight said in a mocking tone._

 

_“I'm no Jedi,” she said, getting into a ready stance. She didn't know how powerful this skull knight was, she didn't know WHERE they were, all she knew was that Anakin was dead because of him, and he was going to die for that._

 

**~o0o~**

 

Ahsoka woke up with a start, startling Barriss awake. She'd fallen asleep in the chair next to Barris after the two spent most of the time talking.

 

“Ahsoka! Are you alright?” Barriss asked. Before Ahsoka could answer, Anakin stepped into the med-chamber.

 

“Hello Barriss. Feeling better?” he asked.

 

“Yes, Master Skywalker. Thank you,” Barriss said.

 

“You okay, Snips?” the Jedi asked his padawan. Ahsoka jerked her head up to look at her Master. The deep black pits of the skull knight's helmet were gone, replaced with Anakin's deep blue eyes. The eyes that had captured her when she'd exited that ramp the first time she'd met her Master. The breathing that had sent a chill down her spine was replaced with Anakin's smooth, warm tone that made butterflies in her stomach.

 

“Yes, I'm fine, Master. It was just a dream,” she said. Anakin frowned. He had his experience with dreams. He still saw his mother's face when he would close his eyes.

 

“If you wanna talk about it, Snips, I'm here,” he said. Ahsoka smiled.

 

“Thanks Master,” she said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is back to Coruscant, with Padme and Palpatine, and the results of threatening Nute Gunray.


	5. Machinations of the Sith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palpatine begins to put his plan in action, while Padme explores carnal thoughts about a certain Jedi Knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this took a while. I'm sorry. I was trying to figure out the best way to complete this. I don't really like it, but it is what it is. The next chapter is the one I'm really looking forward to.

 

**Chapter 4**

 

 

**Machinations of the Sith**

 

He was RELISHING the fear that radiated through the command ship at that moment. The fact Gunray wasn't expecting him was even better. Now, he held the wretched Nemoidian up in a Force-Choke, even with his arms down and hands inside of his robes.

 

“I am losing my patience with you, Viceroy. When you asked to pursue the death of Senator Amidala, I told you as long as it doesn't interfere with my plans. I gave you more than enough chances to kill her and you failed. Now, time is up. I now require Senator Amidala for my plans, and so I will only say this once. Cease your assassination attempts on the Senator, or I will make you regret it,” he growled from beneath his hood. Nute Gunray scrambled at his neck, only giving rasping breaths.

 

“Lord..Sidious! P-Please! I was only..doing what you wanted. You asked us to..kill the Senator..during the invasion of Naboo!” Sididous tightened the grip on his Force-Choke.

 

“DURING the invasion, Viceroy. You and your people FAILED! Now, I have use for Senator Amidala and cannot have her killed. DO.YOU.UNDERSTAND?!”

 

“Y-Yes, Lord Sidious! I..will cease all attempts to kill the Senator. I give you my word!” Gunray begged. Sidious grinned, finally releasing the Viceroy from the Force-Choke, and sending the Nemoidian to the floor.

 

“Consider this a final warning, Viceroy. Should I discover that you've paid another bounty hunter, I will show you what happens to those who defy me,” Sidious said, turning to leave. The Viceroy said nothing, getting his breath back. As the Sith Lord exited, he smashed the Battle Droids in the hallway to pieces when they foolishly pulled blasters on him. Stupid machines. A robot could only do so much, not like a Sith Warrior could. Thousands of years ago, you could have found Sith in EVERY corner of the galaxy, but then Bane came along, with his ridiculous rule of two. It was that rule that caused the downfall of the Sith, and allowed the Jedi to reign. Yes, there was infighting between the Sith but there were MILLIONS of Sith at that time, enough that had they maintained that number, the Jedi would never have gotten as much of a foothold as they had now. But, after the war, and the establishment of the rule of two, the Sith were pushed to the brink of extinction. He had to be thankful that Plagueis had found him and trained him to be as powerful as he was, or he wouldn't have gotten this far. All he needed now was his new apprentice. Dooku was getting to be too powerful, with Grievous in his corner and Assaj Ventress serving under him. But, his main candidate for that position was currently STILL in the mindset of the Jedi. That was nothing a little twisting couldn't fix, though. Once Anakin returned to the capitol, Palpatine would do whatever he could to make sure that he and Padme got together. It was odd, he was expecting Anakin and Padme to already be together, he'd seen the attraction. Anakin had even TOLD him that Padme had said she loved him before the Battle of Geonosis. So, why were they not together? This required a trip to his cauldron to solve.

 

“Return me to Coruscant,” Palpatine said to the guards. They nodded, as he entered the shuttle. The Dark Side radiated through him, and yet, there was a sliver of light, and that was enough to enrage him. He needed to look deep in the Dark Side, to discover WHY his plans were veering away from ideal ever so slightly. Needless to say, he would probably have to kill someone. That always made him feel better.

 

**~o0o~**

 Padme was in her apartment on Coruscant, barely listening to Captain Typho's latest report. She was thinking about the talk she'd had with Palpatine. Why was the Chancellor so concerned about her being with Anakin? He was a good friend to the two of them, no doubt, but he was the Chancellor. Surely he had more important matters to concern himself with than her and Anakin's love lives. Though, it wasn't like she hadn't been thinking of it herself. Lately, she'd been debating with herself whether or not to ask Anakin to TRY to be with her when he got back to Coruscant, but something kept holding her back. There was something that made her think twice about it, some part of her mind that told her to keep silent.

 

“My Lady? Do you have any questions?” Captain Typho asked.

 

“Hmm? No, no, Captain. You've done well. Thank you for the updates. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to spend some time in my bedroom. Please make sure I'm not disturbed,” Padme said. Captain Typho's eyebrow raised, but he nodded, standing up and saluting as Padme headed for her bedroom. Thoughts of Anakin nowadays led to one place, and she knew where that was. She trusted Typho to relay the message of not being disturbed to C-3PO. The last thing she needed was 3PO barging in while she was in her private time. The door to her bedroom closing, Padme went to the window and shut the blinds. She didn't need all of Coruscant seeing her during these moments. Once the blinds closed, Padme dropped her dress from her body, moving to her dresser and pulling out the toy that her handmaidens had bought her as a gag gift when she was Queen. She'd told them that she'd return it. She didn't. The size wasn't OVERLY large, an acceptable human size, but it was the hidden features that made it stand out. Aside from a vibration function, it also had a small bag inside that could..excrete liquid, to simulate a climax. Grabbing a small bottle of lubricant from a nightstand drawer, Padme finally climbed onto her bed, and laid back onto her fluffy pillows. Squirting a bit of the lubricant onto her fingers, she coated the outside of her sex with the cold liquid, eliciting a hiss from her mouth. Finally sticking a finger inside, she softly groaned, coating her inner walls with the sticky substance. Quickly sticking a second finger in, she finally pulled them out, and placed the head of the toy at the opening of her pussy. With another hiss, she began to push the toy into her opening, inch by inch. Finally at an acceptable depth, Padme closed her eyes, letting her thoughts run wild.

 

 

 

 

 

_They were on Naboo, in the same field where they'd had a picnic before the start of the Clone Wars. He was shirtless, his Jedi tunic laying on a rock, and she was laying on the grass, in a short, sheer dress with her hair down. His hair was damp, from the swim they'd just taken, and she couldn't stop staring at his abs._

 

_“If Master Obi-Wan caught me doing this, he'd be VERY grumpy,” Anakin said. She chuckled._

 

_“He's not here right now, Ani. Don't worry about him,” Padme said with a smirk, as she slid one of the dress straps off her shoulders. Anakin smirked, and began to undo his belt. Padme bit her lip, as his trousers came down and revealed his hardened member. She was mesmerized by the size. It was bigger than she thought it was. She was already dripping at the sight of him. Slipping the other dress strap off of her shoulder, she pulled it off and got on her knees, finally wrapping a hand around his cock. With a cheeky smile, she started to slowly stroke his length, earning a throaty groan from the Jedi Knight. It still shocked her how easily he could come undone with her, a few small strokes and he was putty in her hand. She picked up the pace with her strokes, using her other hand to fondle his balls, and they stayed like that for a good few minutes with Anakin groaning and Padme stroking and fondling. Just as it seemed like he'd burst, Padme pulled away and laid back, spreading open her legs and revealing her sopping wetness. “You're not going to make me beg, are you, Ani?” she asked. Anakin grinned, and got to his knees, scooting closer to her legs._

 

_“You call this a diplomatic solution?” Anakin asked._

 

_“No, I call it aggressive negotiations,” Padme retorted, placing her legs on his shoulders. With a wider grin, Anakin finally entered her, hilting himself in one go. Padme moaned, as Anakin started a slow pace of thrusting. She was in ecstasy over the sensations she felt. Anakin was truly gifted. Shifting his legs a bit, he got deeper into her and picked up his thrusting. They both maintained that position for more than an hour, before she began to feel herself clench. She knew he was close too, as he groaned louder than normal, and tightened his grip on her legs. Leaning down, he planted a kiss on her lips, as she locked her legs around back to hold him inside of her, as he finally exploded, filling her to the brim. With deep breaths, the two pulled away after a few minutes, sweaty and exhausted but completely satisfied. She snuggled up into the young Jedi and kissed him again. “I truly, deeply love you,” she said. He said nothing, answering her with a kiss of his own._

 

 

 

Finally returning to the world of the living, Padme slowly pulled the toy out of her pussy, having excreted it's liquid inside of her. Getting her heart rate back to normal, she stood up with shaky legs, and headed for the fresher to wash the toy off. It was enough to satisfy her for now, but it was not even close to what the real thing must've been like. No more hesitating from now on. As soon as Anakin returned to the capitol, Padme would ask him to try to be with her.

 

**~o0o~**

 

Sidious grinned evilly. The Senator was in the right state of mind for his plans, now all he needed was Anakin to be in same sort of mindset. But, every time he tried to reach the Jedi through the Force, something blocked him. HIM! The greatest Sith Lord in the Galaxy. It couldn't be a fellow Jedi, and it wasn't a Sith, as he and Dooku were the only two in existence at that point. Something had to be done, some ritual to finally connect to Anakin. He'd search through the tomes and spells in his chambers, but he would find something. Anakin Skywalker would be his!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Anisoka centric. Don't expect them to have sex yet. Ahsoka still has to go through her trials, but dry-humping isn't out of the question. Also, do you guys want Ahsoka to develop a Daddy kink at all? Up to you. Stay tuned.


	6. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a mission sanctioned by the Council, a near-death experience finally brings Anakin and Ahsoka closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am so, SO sorry about the delay. I had a lot of things going on, I was in school, had some family drama. But, I never abandoned this story. This chapter has been a long time coming. Enjoy.

 

**Chapter 5**

 

**Temptation**

 

  Anakin, Ahsoka and the 501st had liberated another planet for the Republic, but if they thought their mission was over, they were sorely mistaken. It didn't start right away, of course. Anakin and Ahsoka were in their camp, debriefing with Rex when a lieutenant came running in.

 

“Captain, Commander, General! Urgent message from Coruscant, care of the Old Folks Home,” he said. Anakin and Ahsoka frowned. That was the frequency for the Jedi Council. With a nod, the two Jedi headed for the communication center, and received the Council's message. The image of Master Windu appeared, and just his face told them that he was not happy.

 

“Skywalker, Tano. We've received word from the Senate that a Pro-Republic planet is being attacked by the Separatists. It's importance is great to the Capitol. The planet is home to highly profitable and powerful oil fields and those are what the Republic uses for their ships. If the Separatists gain the planet, it will be a huge blow to the Republic. You must stop the Separatists at all costs, you are the closest ones to the planet,” Master Windu said. Anakin frowned.

 

“We'll take care of it, Master,” he said, as the holo-image cut out. Ahsoka looked at Anakin with a worried expression.

 

“Is everything alright, Master?” she asked.

 

“We'll talk on the ship, Snips. Let's go get Rex,” he said, leaving the communication center in a few strides of his strong legs. Ahsoka didn't reply, simply following Anakin as best she could given her smaller legs.

 

“General Skywalker, Commander Tano!” Captain Rex said with a salute when Anakin and Ahsoka entered the barracks

 

“At ease, Captain. The Council has ordered us to head to the planet that supplies the oil for the Republic. The Separatists are attacking it. Gather your men. We're going to their aid,” Anakin said.

 

“Right away, General. You heard him, boys. Mount up!” Rex yelled to the other clones.

 

“Meet me on the ship, Ahsoka. We need to coordinate our approach,” Anakin said, before leaving the barracks in a hurry. Ahsoka frowned. Her Master was acting unusual and it was making her feel uneasy.

 

**~o0o~**

 

   “Follow my lead, Snips. As soon as they get us on their radar, they'll send for reinforcements,” Anakin said, flipping a few switches inside of his starfighter.

 

“Right, Master,” the young togruta said, strapping herself into her seat.

 

_Wheew-weep-weep. Beep-beep. Bwow!._ Anakin shook his head.

 

“No, R2. I need you at full power when we get into the command ship, okay?” With an affirmative beep, R2-D2 swiveled his domed head inside of the wing of Anakin's starfighter. “Ahsoka, can you hear me?”

 

“Loud and clear, Master,” the young togruta said in her own starfighter.

 

“Keep close behind me. When we get in the command ship, R2 will show us to the power generator. Until then, stay safe. No recklessness, okay?” Anakin asked.

 

“Can do, Master. All set, R7?” Ahsoka asked the other astromech droid in her fighter wing. R7 beeped in response.

 

“Rex, do you read me?” Anakin asked, tapping his reciever.

 

“Loud and clear, General,” the Clone Captain said.

 

“Mark our position and get ready to start your attack run.”

 

“Affirmative, General. Keep your barrels hot, boys. We wait for the signal!” Rex yelled. With the flick of a few switches, Anakin and Ahsoka's starfighter's converted to attack mode.

 

“This is where the fun begins, eh, Master?”

 

“Stay focused, Snips,” Anakin said, as he braced for the incoming droid fighters hurtling at the two of them. Setting his brow, he pulled back on the gun controls and sent blaster bolts hurtling at the enemy fighters.

 

“Come on, R7. Let's show these pieces of scrap metal what astro-droids can do,” Ahsoka said with a smirk, earning a beep from the round droid. Twisting her controls, Ahsoka jerked her starfighter around and gunned down three droid fighters while upside down. “Nice job, R7!”

 

“MISSLES! Pull up R2!” Anakin yelled, as he yanked back on his controls and sent his starfighter up vertically, two missiles sent straight for him. He set his brow into a glare and flipped a few switches. “Surge all power units, R2! Standby reverse thrusters!” With a few beeps, R2-D2 sent the starfighter into a spiral, with the missiles following suit, before finally blowing each other up. Anakin smirked and chuckled. “We got'em, R2.”

 

“Master, we're getting close to the command ship!” Ahsoka called through the comms. Anakin saw she was correct, but there was something off.

 

“Forgetting something, my young Padawan?” he asked. Ahsoka gasped after a few seconds.

 

“Sorry, Master! I've got it!” she said, shooting off a few bolts at the shield controls, as she and Anakin approached the hangar bay. Landing inside by the skin of their teeth and at the last second before the blast door closed, Anakin and Ahsoka leapt out of their cockpits in unison, their lightsaber's ignited, as they were met with groups of battle droids. The lightsaber's cut through them like a hot knife through butter, as R2-D2 and R7-A7 approached the blast door controls.

 

“Cheap Federation droids,” Anakin muttered, as he sent a few flying into the wall with a Force push.

 

“Rex, do you copy?” Ahsoka asked into her wrist comms.

 

“Copy, Little One,” the Captain said.

 

“Standby, we'll open the blast doors for you. R7, stop being mean to R2 and help us get the doors open!” the Togruta said, scolding the dark red astro-droid. R7-A7 beeped in irritation, but after a shock from R2-D2, he cooperated, rolling to the other side of the hanger and opening the blast doors, as the gunships flew inside. The blast doors once again slammed shut, as R7 was locked out by the Separatists. Rex and the other troopers approached the two Jedi, armed to the teeth.

 

“Commander, General, we've scanned the ship! There are deactivated reinforcements in the lower levels that could pose a potential threat in the future. I could take a small group of troopers down, while you two go deactivate the power generator,” Rex said. Anakin frowned. Rex was right. Even deactivated, the reinforcements posed a threat. But, the power generator was the main priority.

 

“Rex, how many men could you take to deal with the reinforcements?” Anakin asked.

 

“No more than four, General. It's nothing more than setting up a few charges for when we get off this ship,” the clone captain said.

 

“Okay. Take whoever you need. Ahsoka, we'll take the remaining troops and head for the power generator,” Anakin said.

 

“Right, Master,” Ahsoka replied, as the clones and Jedi began to head for the bowels of the command ship.

 

**~o0o~**

 

   Having parted from Rex and the section of clones that he took to take care of the reinforcements, Anakin and Ahsoka found the power generator, with the rest of the clones close by. The two Jedi, lightsaber's clutched in their hands, felt the Force thrumming between them. That had become normal for the two of them now. With their feelings out in the open for each other, it seemed as if they were even more attune with the Force. It was unlike anything they'd ever felt and even seemed to give them a sixth sense for the other, able to predict each other's actions. It was odd. The Jedi Council had said that by forgoing attachments, they become more connected with the Force, and yet, Anakin and Ahsoka found the complete opposite than when they were together. In their private time, they'd been working on strengthening that connection they had through meditation. It was moments that Anakin both awaited and dreaded, as Ahsoka had started coming to his quarters in tighter and tighter clothes. How she managed to go through the temple wearing them, he'd never know. While Anakin knew it was nothing more than teasing, it didn't do anything to help his feelings for her, not mentioning the fact that he'd found himself lately fantasizing about her in the night. Thank the Force she was dressed more practically at that point.

 

“Snips, make sure to stay behind me. There have to be a few guards,” Anakin said, tightening his grip on his saber hilt. Ahsoka nodded, settling herself right behind Anakin, as the clones charged their weapons. As they neared a set of large, metal doors, Anakin closed his eyes and felt through the Force to sense what was behind them. He could feel multiple presences ahead, but was not sure if they were droids or organic lifeforms. One of the Clones, codenamed 'Archer' approached.

 

“General, I can blast the doors open and we can send a smoke screen through before they know what's hit'em,” he said.

 

“Do it, Archer,” Anakin said, as he felt Ahsoka shift her sabers into her preferred reverse grip. Archer and two other clones headed for the door, as they spliced the controls. The doors flew open and without hesitation, Archer threw a smoke bomb inside. With a 'bang', the room beyond was shrouded with thick, white smoke. Then, the blaster bolts started flying. Igniting their lightsaber's, Anakin and Ahsoka rushed into the room, letting the Force guide them to their opponents. Most of them were battle droids that were easily dispatched, but something felt off. Anakin could feel another presence in the room, but as the smoke dissipated, he couldn't see them.

 

“MASTER!” Ahsoka screamed. Whipping around, Anakin's heart nearly stopped. Ahsoka was in the clutches of an armored opponent, with a vibro-knife at her throat. Her arms were pinned to her sides by the armored figure, rendering her lightsaber's useless.

 

“Put the weapon down, Master Jedi,” the figure said, their voice coming out of their helmet by a voice modulator. Anakin could hear the Clones charging their weapons, but when he saw the figure tighten their grip on the vibro-knife, he held his hand up to stop them.

 

“Who are you?” Anakin asked. The figure chuckled, quick drawing a small blaster from a holster on their side.

 

“No one of consequence. But the title 'Killer of Anakin Skywalker' does have a nice ring to it, don't you think?” Anakin glared.

 

“And you're not worried that the Jedi would come gunning for you?” Anakin asked, slowly placing a hand behind his back.

 

“The Jedi are stretched SO thin that I don't think they'd have any other Knight's to spare. I kill you, the Separatists get a foothold, I get paid. Simple as that,” the figure said. So they were a bounty hunter, Anakin thought.

 

“And I assume you'd kill Ahsoka too?” Anakin questioned, making a few motions behind his back to the Clones.

 

“Kill her? Why would I waste a chance to get paid extra? I could always sell her to Zygerrian's, I hear Togruta's sell VERY well. Of course, I'd have to break her in first,” the bounty hunter said, placing a hand on Ahsoka's thigh and squeezing. Anakin felt his anger flare up, as the hunter moved his hand to Ahsoka's more sensitive areas.

 

“You're not the first person to try and kill me, you know. Why do you think this'll be any different?”

 

“Because I've got your Padawan,” the bounty hunter replied, charging up their pistol. Anakin finally smirked.

 

“Not anymore. ARCHER!” he yelled, as the Clones started to open fire. Before the bounty hunter could even think to hurt Ahsoka, Anakin sent a powerful Force-push at them, sending them flying back. He stopped Ahsoka in mid-flight, setting her down on the metal floor of the command ship, and then approached the bounty hunter, his lightsaber ignited once again. Oh, but Anakin wasn't going to use his lightsaber on the hunter, no. No, that'd be too easy. No, he'd make them pay for touching Ahsoka. With his eyes set in a heated glare, Anakin reached deep into his core and lifted the hunter up with the Force and then began to constrict their throat. The bounty hunter scrambled and flailed, gasping for breath.

 

“P..Please!” they begged. Anakin growled.

 

“Please?! You threaten my Padawan and put your hands on her without consent, announce your intentions to kill me and sell her into slavery, and you say 'please'? You think I will show you MERCY after that?” he asked through grit teeth, tightening the grip.

 

“Y-You're a Jedi! You don't murder!” the bounty hunter begged. Anakin's mouth twisted into a predatory grin.

 

“Guess now you're starting to understand that I'm more than just your average Jedi!” he said, ready to deliver the killing blow.

 

“Master,” Ahsoka called, snapping the Jedi Knight out of his 'kill-gaze' for a little bit. The Togruta approached, placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder. “Let them go,” she said in the tone that she reserved for their private moments. With a heaving breath, Anakin finally looked at the bounty hunter, and realized what he was doing. He dropped them to the ground in shock, and deactivated his lightsaber. The Clones approached the hunter and put their weapons on them, keeping them on their knees. Finally, Archer approached the power generator, and placed a few explosives on it.

 

“Archer calling Captain Rex. Mission accomplished,” he said into his comms.

 

“Well done. General, orders?” Rex asked into Anakin's comms.

 

“Keep the ship warm for us, Rex. Archer's going to be bringing a prisoner aboard,” Ahsoka said.

 

“Copy that, Little One,” Rex said.

 

“You heard the Captain, boys! Let's get this bounty hunter to the ship!” Archer barked, as the Clones lifted the bounty hunter up onto their feet and out of the generator room, leaving Anakin and Ahsoka alone.

 

“Are you alright, Skyguy?” she asked. Anakin said nothing, simply staring into his padawan's eyes. The last time he'd felt that angry was..Tatooine. His mother. The Sand People. He'd slaughtered them all, and he almost did that to the bounty hunter. He wanted to rip them limb from limb for touching Ahsoka. “Anakin?” she asked again. He smiled, loving how his name sounded on her lips. Without a word, he brushed his human hand across her cheek, feeling the heat radiating off of her.

 

   Time seemed to slow down for the two of them. Anakin slipped his hand around Ahsoka's waist and she placed a hand on his chest, grabbing his gloved hand with the other one. It was as if the war didn't exist at that point. It was just the two of them. Heads inclining towards each other, their lips slowly got closer, their breathing intermingling. Ahsoka smiled, her eyes becoming lidded. Then, without anymore pretense, Anakin pulled her close and crashed his lips against hers in a hungry and urgent kiss. Lips smacking and tongues battling, the two were in their own world. If they could have, they would have stayed like that, but their bliss was broken by Rex.

 

“General! Commander! Are you alright?” he called through the comms. The Jedi pulled away, breathing hard.

 

“Fine, Rex. We're heading to the ship now,” Anakin called, heading for the door. As Ahsoka matched his strides, he pulled her next to him. “Come to my quarters when we get on the ship, Snips. We've got a lot to talk about,” he said. Ahsoka gave a cheeky smirk.

 

“Talk or 'talk', Master?” she asked.

 

“Don't push it, my young Padawan,” he said, but still gave her bum a playful pinch, earning a squeak from her.

 

 

**~o0o~**

 

   Once the two were back on the _Resolute_ , they made a beeline for Anakin's quarters when the ship returned to space. They only had a small window before Obi-Wan was scheduled to arrive (he'd called them as soon as they made it back on the gunship), so every moment had to count. As soon as the doors closed, Anakin lifted Ahsoka into his arms and carefully put her against them, their mouths back in a heated kiss. Ahsoka's legs were wrapped around his waist, and she was grinding into him with wild abandon. He could feel himself getting harder, but this wasn't the right time. He wanted their first time to be memorable. Pulling away from her lips, Anakin peppered kisses onto the side of her neck, and sucked on her pulse point, earning a throaty moan from his padwan. She clawed into his back, her nethers becoming soaked and leaving a wet spot. That'd be fun to explain.

 

“Anakin,” she moaned, her head thrown back and her eyes closed. “Pull my lekku. Please,” she begged. Anakin groaned in response, biting his bottom lip and then reached behind her head to grab her back lekku and gave a small tug. Ahsoka bucked into his crotch again and let out a small scream, her legs tightening their hold around his waist. He returned to kissing her, as he let his fingertips wander her stomach (she'd rucked her shirt up when he'd put her against the wall). Force, how she wanted to reach into his trousers and feel the hardness she knew was there. Wrapping his arms around her again, Anakin brought her over to the bed and set her down. Climbing on top of her, their tongues battled, as her hands threaded through his hair. It was just them once again. The world didn't exist at that moment.

Master Yoda may have told them that this moment was temptation from the Dark Side, but they didn't care. If this was temptation, then they'd fallen down the hole. All that mattered was them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Anakin and Ahsoka telling Obi-Wan about them, and by comparison, he'll tell the two of them about him and Satine. Meanwhile, Palpatine will get a visit from a familiar face. I'm not spoiling who though.


	7. Where Loyalties Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having revealed their new relationship to Obi-Wan, the senior Jedi tells Anakin and Ahsoka of his past with the Duchess Satine of Mandalore. After some good natured ribbing, he gives his support to the two of them, but warns them to be careful. Meanwhile, in Chancellor Palpatine's office, a black robed figure arrives with one goal. Kill the Chancellor. And on Mandalore, Satine receives a call from Obi-Wan, to her surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not think I'd update THIS quickly, but it's like riding a bike. You stop for awhile, but when you start again, it's easy to hop back on. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 6**

 

**Where Loyalties Lie**

 

 

 

“Satine? As in Duchess Satine of Mandalore? You and her were..together?” Anakin asked, his face in a state of absolute shock. Obi-Wan sighed, rubbing his forehead. Why did he say anything?

 

“You could have been Duke Obi-Wan Kenobi of Mandalore?” Ahsoka asked.

 

“No. Of course not. It's true, Satine and I were together for a short time but..my loyalties lied with the Jedi. Besides, I thought we were talking about you two, and the fact that both of you seem to have started to pursue a relationship,” Obi-Wan said, his brows furrowing.

 

“Oh come on, Master. Can you honestly say you didn't see this coming, knowing me?” Anakin asked.

 

“What I can say is that you two are too close to a nest of Gundarks with this. You're going against every vow you made as Jedi,” the Jedi Master said.

 

“So..are you going to report us to the Council?” Ahsoka asked, as Anakin pulled her to his side. The look on his face told Obi-Wan he would fight for this till his last breath, and Obi-Wan knew it was true. Every bit of his training told him he should tell the Council, but his friendship with Anakin eventually won out.

 

“No, Ahsoka. I'm not. You two are dancing a dangerously fine line here. I'll support you, Anakin, but you NEED to be discreet. I know how you are,” he said. Anakin smiled, and pulled his former Master into a hug, to the protests of Obi-Wan. Ahsoka added to the hug, and Obi-Wan had to sigh as he was sandwiched between the two. “Alright, this is a very pleasant moment, but I think it's time to let go,” he said. After a few more seconds, the two obliged. “Now, Anakin, you two haven't been..intimate, have you? I know that on Shili, Ahsoka is considered an adult, but Coruscant isn't Shili,” Obi-Wan said.

 

“No, Master. We haven't. I'm waiting until Ahsoka has finished her trials before we do anything,” Anakin said. Obi-Wan had to smile at the wisdom his former padawan exhibited.

 

“A wise decision, Anakin. But, remember, when you both do decide to become intimate, use protection, for the love of the Force. I support you both, but I'm not ready to be a grandfather,” he said. Ahsoka had to blush at that.

 

“Come on, Master Obi-Wan, you're not that old. You'd be an uncle more like,” she said teasing. Anakin chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Promise me, Anakin, that you'll use it. At least until you both are officially together,” Obi-Wan said.

 

“I promise that Ahsoka and I will use protection when the time comes, Master,” Anakin said. He truly did not think he'd be having this conversation with Obi-Wan of all people. Truth be told, he didn't think Obi-Wan would support him and Ahsoka, but he really should have put more faith into his friend. Yes, Obi-Wan ate, slept and breathed the Jedi Code, but he wasn't someone to ruin what he had with his friends. Now, Anakin could sleep a little better knowing that Obi-Wan was in their corner.

“So, can we talk about you and Satine more now?” he asked with a smirk.

 

“Oh, kriff,” Obi-Wan said, his palm hitting his face. Why didn't he keep his mouth shut?

 

**~o0o~**

 

A figure robed in black entered into the main reception area of Chancellor Palpatine's office. The secretary at the desk, a blonde haired woman, looked up at the figure.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“Let me see the Chancellor,” the figure growled.

 

“Do you have an appointment?” she asked.

 

“I said, let me see him,” the figure snarled, igniting a red lightsaber and slicing it through the woman's desk. Then, with a wave of his hand, he sent her flying into the wall with the Force. He approached the double doors that led to Palpatine's office, and opened them with the Force, his black gloved hand tightening the grip on his lightsaber. Sending a powerful Force-push through the doors, he stood framed in the doorway, with the back of the Chancellor's chair in his view. His yellow eyes burning, the robed figure bared his decayed teeth in a ferocious snarl. The Chancellor's chair slowly rotated, as the man in question had his eyes set in a hard glare.

 

“I must say, I'm impressed you made it this far,” the Chancellor said.

 

“It has taken me a long time, but I have returned for one reason only, my Master. To kill you for abandoning me,” the figure said. Palpatine chuckled.

 

“If you believe that to be true, then you truly have forgotten all I taught you, my apprentice. Perhaps a reeducation is in order,” he said, standing up from his chair and then, with an inhuman speed, shot a torrent of Force-lightning at the figure. With a speed only a fraction slower, the figure blocked the lightning with their lightsaber and sent it arcing back at it's caster. Palpatine easily batted it away, as the figure threw off their cloak, to reveal red skin and inky black tattoos all over his body. Or, all over his remaining body, as his lower half was replaced by cybernetic limbs. On top of his bald head was a set of horns that indicated his Dathomirian Zabrak race, and even with his cybernetic legs, his body demonstrated the build of a seasoned warrior who had kept themselves in shape long since their defeat. This was Palpatine's old apprentice, the one who had shown so much promise and who had been unacceptably cut down by then padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. This was the Sith who had kept himself alive simply by his training in the Dark Side and his hatred for the Jedi that had defeated him and for his master for leaving him to die. This was the warrior who had managed to invariably build himself cybernetic limbs, and crawl out of the dirt and muck to return to civilized space, killing indiscriminately along the way. This was Darth Maul. Palpatine grinned evilly, sending another arc of lightning at Maul, who blocked it again.

 

“You have become strong in your hatred, Maul. I feel it radiating off you like a cloud. If only you had been this strong against the Jedi,” the Chancellor taunted. Maul growled, leaping at his old Master with a roar, his lightsaber angled up. Palpatine snarled and met Maul's blade with his own. The Zabrak Sith flipped above the Chancellor and landed behind him, sending one of the vases in his office flying at the old man with the Force. Palpatine cut it in half and sent another torrent of lightning out of his fingers. Maul leapt out of the way and sent a powerful Force-push at his old master, who blocked it in the nick of time.

With another roar, Maul leapt off the wall with a flip and, using the Force, sent one of Palpatine's spare lightsaber's into his other hand, igniting it and landing in front of the Sith Lord with the blades angled. Palpatine smiled. Now it was interesting. Angling his lightsaber in an offensive stance, Palpatine let Maul make the first move. The Zabrak's blades were a blur, one aiming for the Chancellor's legs, the other aiming for his head. Palpatine intercepted both with ease, sending his own strike at Maul. The two battled for what seemed like eons, matching each other move for move. There was a reason Maul was trained so well, Palpatine had taught him everything he could on lightsaber combat along with the extra training Maul had given himself. Their lightsaber's sounding like a swarm of angry bees, Maul and Palpatine came together in a bind.

 

“You intrigue me, Maul. Surely you didn't think you could just kill me in this blatant display. You must have some other motive. Enlighten me of it, before I become uninterested,” the old man said. Maul snarled.

 

“I thought that I could return to your side, and we could continue our work, but then I discovered my replacement. You threw me away like trash and replaced me just a quickly. I know the rule of two, and there is no place for me, yet. So, I weighed my options,” he said, pulling away from the bind, and with a flourish, sent an overhead strike at Palpatine who blocked it easily.

 

“One, find your apprentice and kill him, proving myself the superior student, or two, kill you and assert myself AS the Master,” Maul continued. Palpatine cackled.

 

“And so you went with the ambitious and foolish option. I must admit a small feeling of pride,” he said.

 

“Ambition is one of the caveats of the Sith. It was one of the things you taught me, Master,” Maul said, unbinding one of his blades and sending it at Palpatine's legs again. The Sith Lord leapt away, and angled his blade down.

 

“Come now, Maul. You do not truly believe you can win, do you? I taught you everything you know, but you haven't learned everything I know,” he said, and then, digging deep into the well that was the Dark Side, he sent an earth-shattering Force-push at Maul to make him fly backwards and slam into the wall. His saber's fell to the ground in front of Palpatine, and then, he was held in the grip of his old Master. “Only once before have I seen such a blatant display of betrayal, Maul, and it was I that perpetrated it. Every fiber of my being says that I should kill you for this insolence, that I should flay you alive and keep your head as a trophy. But, one thing you said still gnaws at me. You wished to return to my side? Truly?”

 

“I did, Master. Everything I did since Naboo, every life I took, was all in hopes of returning to your side. But, you have Dooku now. The rule of two states there can only be a Master and an Apprentice,” Maul said with grit teeth, trying to keep his breathing in check. Palpatine cocked his head.

 

“You are correct, Maul. I do have Dooku. But, he is beginning to outlive his usefulness. He is becoming too powerful, with both Grievous and Ventress at his side. It will not be long before HE attempts this same kind of action against me, the only difference is he has allies,” he said, letting Maul fall to the floor. The Zabrak coughed, his breath returning, being met with Palpatine's lightsaber angled at his face. “Will you do ANYTHING to return to my side?” Palpatine asked. Maul's eyes widened. He didn't know what was happening. He truly had not seen this outcome. Searching Palpatine's face for any hint of deception and finding none at the moment, Maul nodded.

 

“Anything you ask, Master,” Maul said, bowing his head in reflex. Palpatine chuckled, deactivating the lightsaber.

 

“Then rise, my friend. You will have your chance to, in good time. Until then, you can act as the perfect spy and assassin once again. Prove your loyalty and you may be back at my side before long,” he said.

 

“Thank you, my Master,” Maul said, rising with a creak of his cybernetic limbs.

 

“First order of business, my old apprentice. Your legs must be enhanced. I cannot have my spy and assassin with creaking limbs. Go to the Under City of Coruscant to the shop of Lilla Mardak. Tell her this comes directly from the Chancellor and if she asks for proof, give her this,” Palpatine said, handing Maul a silver broach.

 

“Yes, Master. It shall be done,” Maul said with a sweeping bow.

 

“Once your legs have been taken care of, I will have you construct a new lightsaber and then you will start your first assignment. Viceroy Gunray has begun to test my patience. I want you to go to him and make sure he has not sent any assassin's or bounty hunter's after Senator Amidala as of late,” the Chancellor said, sitting back in his chair.

 

“It will be done, Master. What do you wish to be done if he has?” Maul asked. Palpatine chuckled.

 

“All in good time, my prospective apprentice. First, we must attend to your legs. Go now. I wish for them to be fixed immediately,” he said.

 

“Yes Master. I shall depart at once,” Maul said, grabbing his cloak with the Force and leaving the office with a purposeful stride. It had been a long time since he'd felt this sense of purpose, but he would not discount this blessing. He would do WHATEVER Palpatine asked, he would prove his loyalty ten-fold to return to his Master's side.

 

**~o0o~**

 

On Mandalore, Duchess Satine listened to her seneschal deliver the daily report on the planet, and grew more bored by the second. The Clone Wars raged, and here she was in her palace, listening to her seneschal bore her to sleep.

 

“My Lady, I hate to interrupt, but you are receiving a transmission from Coruscant,” one of her lady's in waiting said, entering into the room. Satine sat up. Coruscant? Who would be calling her from Coruscant? Chancellor Palpatine didn't normally call her.

 

“Thank you, Mira. Seneschal Brand, could we continue this at a later date?” she asked.

 

“As you wish, My Lady,” Brand said, and with a haughty sniff, left the room.

 

“Mira, did the transmission indicate where on Coruscant it is from?” she asked.

 

“Yes, Milady. 'The Old Folks Home',” she said. Satine smiled. She knew who it had to be. Standing up from her chair, Satine headed for her transmission room and patched the holo-call through. Her suspicions were confirmed when the image of Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared.

 

“Well, this is a pleasant surprise, Master Kenobi. To what do I owe this call?” she asked.

 

“Advice, Satine. I've been...informed by Anakin that he and Ahsoka, his Padawan have begun to pursue a relationship. Anakin is my brother, and my friend, and I want him to be happy, but he and Ahsoka would be throwing away their Jedi vow's for this. If discovered, they could be expelled from the Order. My training calls to me to report them to the Council, but my friendship for Anakin is just as strong. What do I do, Satine? I need guidance,” Obi-Wan said. Satine's eyes widened. She honestly should have seen this coming, Anakin wasn't the most..conventional of Jedi and so entering into a relationship with his Padawan wasn't too far out of plausibility for her, but she could see Obi-Wan's dilemma. Anakin and Ahsoka were treading a fine line, and if discovered, the consequences would be disasterous, as Obi-Wan said.

 

“This is quite the dilemma, Obi. It is good you want Anakin to be happy, but you would be going against your Jedi training. Then again, if you do report them to the Council, you are liable to lose Anakin's friendship. I suppose my advice is trust in the Force. It has always guided you, and it will guide you here. Forget what the Council has mandated, if you can, and take a page from Qui-Gon's book. How do you believe Qui-Gon would handle this?” she asked.

 

“He would trust in the Force. If it is the Force's will that Anakin and Ahsoka be together, then he would let it play out as such. I thank you, Satine. You've set my mind at ease for now,” Obi-Wan said.

 

“I am glad, Obi. Anything I can do to help, I will,” she said with a small smile.

 

“Satine, before I end this call, I would like to ask. The next time you are in Coruscant, may I treat you to a night out?” he asked, rubbing the back of his head. Satine gasped. Was she dreaming? This couldn't actually be happening.

 

“Of course, Obi. I would love to. I am scheduled to be in Coruscant soon for the Chancellor's Address. I'm sure I can adjust my schedule to accommodate a night with you,” she giggled. Obi-Wan chuckled. “You will not be placing your standing in the Order in jeopardy for this, will you? I cannot bear to think that you will be reprimanded or, even worse, imprisoned for wanting this,” Satine said.

 

“There's nothing to worry about, Satine. It will be two friends catching up, that's all,” Obi-Wan said. Satine's shoulders sagged.

 

“Ah. I understand. Well, I look forward to it, Obi-Wan. Give my best to Anakin,” she said coldly, finally deactivating the projector. The tears fell faster than she could catch them. Why did she have to hope that things would be different? He was a Jedi, some would say the epitome of what the Jedi were, and she knew Jedi don't have relationships. No matter how much she wished it were different, no matter how many nights she dreamt of him, no matter how many times she envisioned a future for the two of them, she knew it was not to be so.

Little did she know that Obi-Wan was equally conflicted. There was no denying it. He loved Satine. He loved her more than he thought he could, but he knew better than anyone the Jedi's rule on attachments. A quick and easy path to the Dark Side. And yet, every time he thought of Satine, what he felt wasn't dark, but radiating and fulfilling light. It puzzled him. He contemplated going to the Archives to study it, but the last thing he needed was Jocasta asking questions about it. If only Qui-Gon was still alive. He never needed his Master more than he did now. Qui-Gon would've known what to do. He could just hear his Master now.

 

_You have become the very Jedi Knight I knew you could be, Obi-Wan, but you still have much to learn, my apprentice._

 

Obi-Wan chuckled dejectedly to himself. His Master would have been right. He did still have much to learn. Both about his feelings for Satine and where his loyalties lied, the Jedi Order or the woman he loved? It was at that moment where he envied Anakin. His old Padawan knew what he wanted, and didn't question it. In that moment, he found Anakin to be wiser than he in matters he knew almost nothing of, and if Qui-Gon had taught him anything, it was to seek the wisdom of those wiser than him. Setting his brow in determination, Obi-Wan traversed to Anakin's quarters in the temple. It was time to gain new wisdom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is another AniSoka centric chapter, and the rating rises. That's all I'll say. Stay tuned.


	8. New Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Anakin take some time together to learn some more advanced lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry that it took this long to update the chapter. It was mostly about rewriting to figure out the best way to go about writing this chapter. Eventually, I decided to settle on what you've gotten here. So begins the slow descent that will lead into the most mind blowing sex that Anakin and Ahsoka will have. Trust me, those two are going to be absolute freaks when they finally get it on.

**Chapter 7**

 

**New Lessons**

Ahsoka had a skip in her step that day. The Council had notified her and Anakin that she would be taking the trials one week from then. It seemed to good to be true. She'd soon be a Jedi Knight, and even more than that, she and Anakin could be together finally. Her Skyguy tried to find any opportunity he could for them to be alone, with Obi-Wan able to lend a hand if need be, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. It seemed that lately they both were being pulled away for something, either a mission where they were apart, or a task in the temple. However, today would be different. Anakin had double checked and triple checked that nothing had to be done, and that no missions had to be undertaken that they knew of, and Obi-Wan had assured him that he could handle anything for a while. That was where she was headed now, to her Skyguy's quarters. Ahsoka's body hummed with anticipation. They hadn't done much more than kissing, Anakin had been a bit more adventurous with necking, but today Ahsoka wanted to see how far they could go. If there was one thing she enjoyed, it was winding up her Skyguy. She remembered last week, when Master Windu had given them a new mission, Ahsoka had squeezed Anakin's butt! Ooh, he'd chewed her out something fierce when they had returned to his quarters, but she merely flashed him a cheeky smirk and gave a small kiss to his lips. She could only imagine what they'd get up to today. Finally at Anakin's door, she gave the special knock the two would exchange when they got together. After a few seconds, the doors slid open, and Ahsoka entered the dark quarters. If she had been anxious before, she was even more now.

 

“Skyguy? Where are you?” The lights slowly turned on, and Ahsoka gasped. Anakin had fashioned his quarters into the perfect romantic getaway. Satin purple sheets that looked ludicrously expensive lined his bed, there was an ice bucket with a bottle next to the bed, and she could hear music playing on the holo-recorder.

 

“What do you think?” Anakin asked. Ahsoka smiled at him, leaning against the wall in just his under-tunic, trousers, and black leather glove.

 

“I think you've been very busy. How did you get this stuff in here without the other Jedi seeing?”

 

“I had some help from Rex. He managed to distract a few of the Master's so that the other Clones could get everything I needed in here. As for how I figured out how to get those sheets, I know a guy on Naboo,” he said, approaching Ahsoka with a sure stride. He smiled and rubbed her arm, placing a small kiss on her cheek. She blushed and leaned into the kiss with a sigh.

 

“So, how much time do we have?” she asked.

 

“I'm pretty sure I bought us a few hours,” Anakin said with a grin, wrapping his arms around Ahsoka's waist and pulling her close. The Togruta blushed, running her hands up the Jedi Knight's chest.

 

“Master, not that I'm not happy we have some time to ourselves, but you aren't thinking of doing what I think, right?” Now Anakin blushed.

 

“No, Snips. I meant what I said the first time, but that doesn't mean we can't have a few hours together,” he said with a smile. Ahsoka returned it, as Anakin led her to the bed and sat her down, before doing so himself.

 

“Well, I suppose it would be a shame to waste such perfect scenery, Master,” Ahsoka said with a smirk, before wrapping her arms around Anakin's neck and leaning in to kiss him, which he gladly met with vigor. Ahsoka let out the cutest moan, as Anakin ran his hand down her back lekku. Feeling a little more bold, Ahsoka climbed into Anakin's lap, deepening the kiss. As the two continued their passionate embrace, Ahsoka felt a bump form in her Master's trousers. She pulled away, her eyes wide. “Master, is that..?” she asked.

 

“Um..sorry. I..uh..I didn't mean to have that happen,” he said, blushing and turning his head away from the Togruta. Ahsoka smiled, turning his head to face hers.

 

“I'm not mad about it, Master. I just didn't realize I could get you that worked up,” she giggled. Anakin grinned that cocky grin of his, and placed a hand on Ahsoka's neck.

 

“Then it seems you have more to learn, Padawan,” he said jokingly.

 

“Oh really? You have more lessons for me, Master Skywalker?” Ahsoka asked, her eyes darkening.

 

“That I do, my young Padawan. Are you eager to learn them?” Anakin asked, with a waggle of his eyebrows.

 

“Of course, Master. Whatever lessons you have for me will only make me a better Jedi,” Ahsoka said, flashing a sultry grin.

 

“Stand up, Padawan,” Anakin ordered. Ahsoka nodded, climbing off of Anakin's lap. Her heart was thumping a mile a minute. She could only imagine what Anakin had in store for her. “For this lesson, you will most likely become sweaty, so I would recommend you remove your shirt,” he said, in as serious a mentor voice as he could. Ahsoka giggled, biting her bottom lip and reaching down to the hem of her crimson top and pulled it up. Her eyes closed and she shuddered as the cool air of the room hit her erect brown nipples. Once it cleared her lekku, she dropped it to the ground. Anakin's eyes widened. He knew his Padawan was a beautiful creature, but in this light? In this circumstance? She was exquisite. Ahsoka blushed from Anakin's gaze on her, stretching her arms behind her.

 

“Is this acceptable enough, Master?” she asked, casually slipping back into her role.

 

“Yes. Very acceptable, young Padawan. Now, approach and kneel. It's time to begin the lesson,” he said, straightening his back and sitting closer to the edge of the bed. Ahsoka strode over to her Master, her hips swaying, and then knelt in front of him, looking up into his eyes. If her heart was beating fast before, it was now threatening to burst out of her chest. Slowly standing to his fully height, Anakin reached for the clasp on his dark brown trousers, and undid it, letting his girthy member pop out in view of his Padawan. Ahsoka gasped at the sight. Grasping the base of it, Anakin placed the shaft of it on the left side of Ahsoka's face. “One of the earliest lessons you were given, young one, is that of our connection to the living Force, correct?” he asked.

 

“Yes Master,” she said with another shudder, the heat of Anakin's shaft warming up her face exponentially.

 

“Well, this lesson will be about gaining a closer connection to the living Force. Are you still eager to know it?” Anakin asked. She knew what he was doing. He was giving her an out, an opportunity to walk away from this. But, Ahsoka just smiled, closing her eyes and humming.

 

“Mmm. Very eager, Master,” she said. Anakin flashed her a quick smile, before slipping back into the mentor role.

 

“Alright then, Padawan. Keep your eyes on me, and open your mouth with your tongue out,” he said. Ahsoka moaned, and did as she was told, opening her pretty orange mouth and sticking out her moist, pink tongue. Anakin took a sharp intake of breath, then, still gripping the base of his cock, placed the head on the base of Ahsoka's tongue. The interaction caused an almost electric shock to go through the two. With a hiss, Anakin slowly pushed his length into Ahsoka's mouth. The Togruta kept her eyes on her Master, reveling in the sensation of his cock on her tongue. It was a taste unlike anything she'd ever tasted before, and Force be praised, she wanted more. But, she wasn't about to take anymore than he was going to give her. This was a lesson after all. She was the student and he was the teacher, and the teacher was to be obeyed. Reaching back and holding onto the back of her head, Anakin began to push deeper into her throat, till he was halfway in her mouth. Ahsoka hummed, looking at Anakin who gave a curt nod, then clamped her lips around his cock. With another hiss, Anakin pushed even deeper into Ahsoka's throat, nearly hilting himself into her. Ahsoka groaned, as she felt Anakin's cock head almost hit the back of her throat. The man held still inside of Ahsoka's throat, shuddering as he felt the young Togruta tease him with the tip of her tongue on the underside of his shaft. She giggled in response.

“You seem to be enjoying not following the lesson, Padawan. Perhaps I should stop,” he said. Ahsoka's eyes widened, and she shook her head very fast. “Very well, then keep that little tongue of yours still, my young Padawan.” Ahsoka hummed in confirmation, as Anakin held himself still in her mouth, then with slow, deliberate movements, he began to pump in her mouth. “Mmm. That's it. You're taking to the lesson well, Padawan,” he said, throwing his head back and groaning. Ahsoka hummed again, letting him lead the way. Anakin held the sides of Ahsoka's head in his hands, as he deepened the thrusts, his cock hitting the back of Ahsoka's throat and earning a few gags and chokes from the girl. “Very good. The first step to mastering advanced lessons like these is dedication, and you are clearly dedicated, my Padawan,” he said in between another groan. Ahsoka said nothing, simply making moaning, choking and gagging noises. After a particularly hard thrust, Anakin pulled out of Ahsoka's throat, his cock slick and wet with her saliva. Ahsoka breathed heavily, looking up at Anakin, and peppering kisses down his cock shaft.

 

“D-Did I learn the lesson well, Master?” she asked.

 

“Mmm. You're certainly improving, young Padawan, but we may need a few more days of study. Perhaps more,” he said with a smile, caressing Ahsoka's cheek.

 

“Even in the field, Master?” Ahsoka asked with feigned surprise.

 

“Well, the only way for one to truly understand a lesson, one must study it in all walks of life,” he said.

 

“Understood, Master,” Ahsoka said, gripping Anakin's base and placing more small kisses on the underside of it. Anakin hissed, stroking Ahsoka's lekku that resulted in a guttural moan from the Togruta.

 

“You know, Master. I think I need more time to learn the lesson. Can you teach it to me again?” Ahsoka asked with a sultry smirk.

 

“Absolutely, my young Padawan,” he said, gripping the base of his cock again and placing it on her lips, as she took him into her mouth again with ease. Hours passed as the Master kept teaching his student the lesson, to the point where both were INSTANTLY familiar with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is catching up with Maul's storyline, and then checking up on Padme, and I promise, it won't take as long as this one did.


	9. The Power of the Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regaining a part of him he thought lost, Darth Maul shows Lilla Mardak the power of the Dark Side of the Force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEAR GOD! Why did I take so long to finish this? I'm so sorry, guys. I really am. There's been a lot going on in my life, along with trying to get other chapters for other stories I'm writing done. But, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 8**

 

**The Power of the Dark Side**

 

 

 

The Under City of Coruscant. A muck infested, crime-ridden corner of the capital of the Republic. It was the perfect corner for Maul to blend into. His hood shrouding his face, he maneuvered through the crowds, heading toward the shop of Lilla Mardak. He didn't know much about the shop owner, all he did know was that Palpatine often frequented her services. His metal legs whirring, he headed for the doorway of the shop. The little bell dinged as he entered, which irritated him. He could hear some metal banging in the back of the shop, as he approached the desk. The shop was littered with scrap metal and other odd items, fitting for what he assumed was a blacksmith. He growled. How long did it take a shop keeper to come to the desk after the little dinging bell? Finally, after about 4 minutes, the owner finally emerged from the back of the store. Soot speckled her face, and her brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun. She wore grime covered overalls and wore bantha-hide gloves. Yet, even with all the soot and dirt, she had sparkling green eyes. Maul couldn't deny, she was pretty, though growing up on Dathomir with the Night Sisters, any other woman would be pretty.

 

“Hi there. Can I help you?” she asked, her voice coming out in a sugary, sweet tone that grated on Maul's ears. His servos whirring, he approached the desk with the Chancellor's broach in hand.

 

“I am here at the request of Chancellor Palpatine,” he said, placing it on the desk in her view. Lilla's eyebrow raised, as she picked it up to examine it. There was no mistaking it, it was the Chancellor's broach, but this man seemed unlike any of Palpatine's normal ilk.

 

“What can I do for you?” she asked. In answer, Maul slammed one of his legs onto Lilla's front desk for her to examine.

 

“What can you do about these?” he asked. Lilla cringed. The legs were..well..crude was an understatement. She was surprised they hadn't fallen apart they were so poorly designed.

 

“Who made these? An arthritic Jawa?” she asked, tapping on the metal. Maul growled.

 

“I did. My apologies, but it's hard to find the most suitable materials when you crawl out of a trash heap!” Lilla frowned.

 

“A trash heap? Half of your body is gone. How did you survive?” she asked.

 

“It was a lightsaber that did this to me,” he growled. Lilla nodded. That made sense. Lightsaber's cauterized the wounds they inflicted.

 

“So, you're a Jedi?” she asked.

 

“No. I am not,” Maul said simply.

 

“Hmmm. When was it exactly that you lost your lower half?” Lilla asked, as Maul removed his hood. She had to keep herself from gasping. She'd never had a Zabrak in her shop, and certainly not one so handsome.

 

“12 years ago. On the planet of Naboo,” Maul answered. Lilla gasped. 12 years and he'd survived on such crude construction? There was no doubt in her mind now, he could use the Force. No normal person could accomplish such a feat.

 

“Come with me to the back room. There's something I'd like to show you,” she said, coming from behind the desk. Leading Maul through a dusty curtain, the air immediately turned cold. Maul's eyes surveyed the new room. It was freezing for a reason. There were cryogenic freezing containers everywhere. What could a blacksmith possibly need with those? Lilla approached one of the containers, a pitch black one that seemed to have come under blaster fire previously. She opened it and the cold escaped, as she beckoned Maul over. And there, plain as day, he saw his old lower half. Perfectly preserved as it was when he'd lost it. He couldn't believe it. This woman had his lower half the ENTIRE time? Perhaps this was why his Master sent him to her.

 

“How did you get these?” he growled.

 

“When you run in the same circles as the black market, you find a lot of odd items. So, these are yours?” she asked.

 

“Yes. They are,” he said.

 

“Well then, it'd be remiss of me not to reattach them for you,” she said, closing up the cryogenic drawer for a moment.

 

“You can do that?” Maul asked astonished.

 

“I may not have the Force, but I do have my own type of power,” Lilla grinned, heading back to the front desk. Maul followed, as she pulled out a large leather tome from behind it. Maul was truly surprised. She still had a book. He wasn't unfamiliar with them, but he thought most everyone in the galaxy used holo-recorders. The tome had no title but it was thick. Lilla opened it with a smile, as Maul peered at the page. The black scrawl instructed how one could use a primitive form of magic to reattach severed limbs. Hmm. So, the woman knew how to use magic? Not just a normal blacksmith, it seemed. “Now, I have to warn you. It's going to hurt,” she said.

 

“Good,” Maul replied. “Let's get started.”

 

 <\------------------------------------------------------------------>

 

Laying on the slab in Lilla's backroom, Maul breathed evenly. It seemed too good to be true what had happened previously. Palpatine had agreed to give him a chance to return to his side, and he just so happened to find his lower half after all these years. If he wasn't convinced that he was in fact awake, he would have thought this to be a dream of some sort. But, then he saw Lilla approach, pulling along the cryogenic container that held his lower half, and all doubt left him.

 

“Okay, I'm gonna detach your metal legs. Can you keep yourself from dying while I put your lower half on?” she asked, placing some dark goggles on her eyes.

 

“You needn't worry about me, Miss Mardak. I know what must be done,” Maul said. Lilla nodded, and finally reached for his metal legs. Unclasping them from his torso, she pulled them away from his body. Maul controlled the Force around him to keep him from expiring on the slab, as Lilla pulled his lower half from the cryogenic container and placed it near his torso. Then, she lifted the tome.

 

_Meera ellear dramal filo. Dirlo imalred afessi mideal. Drangol dfelmen natolo felou!_

 

Maul could feel the incantation working. Soon, the nerves made themselves known, and he had feeling in his lower half again. Wiggling his toes to see if they still worked, he bent his leg with ease. He was back and better than ever it seemed. This magic did better work than a Bacta tank.

 

“What you have done, Miss Mardak, is truly a miracle,” he said. Lilla smiled, eyeing his now complete body up and down. She'd had to remove the pants from his legs to successfully attach them to his body, which meant that she had a full view of a very naked Darth Maul, and so help her, he was a HUNK. Toned abs that were perfectly indented, that lead down to muscular calves and well defined glutes. Maul was truly a specimen, and what he was swinging between his legs was no slouch either. She'd had her fair share of lovers, but none of them were as big hard as Maul was flaccid. He had to be easily 9 inches, and if that wasn't enough, he had small rounded spikes going along the length of it. She could only imagine how those would feel in her pussy. She couldn't stop her mouth from watering at the sight of him, and Maul noticed, giving her a lecherous grin. “Perhaps there is a way I can repay you, Miss Mardak. After all, I must see if EVERY part of me still works,” he purred. Lilla smirked.

 

“Well, I can't say no to an offer like that, Maul. Let me just close up the shop then I'll show you to my room,” she said, letting her now gloveless fingers trail up his chest. Maul smirked, as she pulled away, putting an extra sway in her hips as she walked. She returned a minute later, her eyes brimming with lust. “Follow me,” she said, as she heard Maul follow her with quick strides.

 

<\------------------------------------------------------------------>

 

He was all tongue and teeth and aggression, and he had her up against the wall, having already ripped her overalls and thin shirt off, now kneading at her supple breasts.

 

“I must admit, it's been a while since I've been with a creature as delectable as you. I almost don't want to mark this pretty skin,” he growled in her ear. Lilla groaned.

 

“I wouldn't object. I'm no stranger to rough sex. I can take a lot.”

 

“Hehe. You haven't met me yet, Lilla,” Maul purred, as she felt her thighs moisten with the way he said her first name. He reached his right hand down to cup her soaked slit, and slowly rubbed it. “Mmm. I could leave lasting scars on this perfect skin. I could have you strung up and use you in the most sadistic, brutal ways possible. I could make you scream for mercy, beg for me to let up, and I wouldn't. Do you know why?” he asked, gripping the back of her throat.

 

“Because I can take it.” It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

 

“No. Because you're a slut that craves punishment. Am I correct?” Maul asked, grinding his hardening cock into Lilla's ass. She nodded, moaning and clawing at the door.

 

“Are you just gonna talk dirty or are you gonna use that thing on me,” she asked with a smirk, reaching down and gripping his cock. He smiled. He could see that she could match him in barbs.

 

“Well, if you insist,” he said, pushing into her fully without hesitation. Lilla gasped, feeling him stretch her to the limit, the rounded nubs on his cock doing WONDERS for her inner walls. Maul grinned, grabbing both of her breasts and twisting and squeezing. She hissed, gritting her teeth. She had told him that she could handle it rough. He was giving her what she wanted. Utilizing that strength that he'd maintained, he lifted her up by her thighs and slammed her down on his hard cock.

 

“FUCK! Oh fuck! Yeah!” Lilla moaned. Maul growled, keeping her like that, as her legs bounced and her toes curled. Wrapping her arm around Maul's neck, Lilla rested her head on Maul's shoulder, as her body shook with the Force of her impending orgasm. It'd been a long time since she'd last had sex, so she was quicker to cum than usual. Wrapping his arms around her stomach, Maul carried her over to the bed, and laid down on top of her, crouching on the bed and slamming himself into her at inhuman speed. Lilla screamed at the top of her lungs, gripping the sheets tight with her hand, as Maul pulled her hair as hard as he could, sheathing himself deep in her. Teeth bared, Maul leaned his mouth to her ear.

 

“Your screams are like music to me, Lilla. I truly do wish to see where I can elicit the most intense of them. But that will be for next time,” he whispered, starting to pound her as hard and deep as he could. Lilla said nothing, her eyes rolling back, as she was lost in ecstasy. After a few more hard thrusts, Maul roared again, and hilted himself inside of her, as he filled her up with his hot seed. Lilla shuddered, as Maul shot strand after strand of hot cum inside of her, before finally pulling out. Lilla lay on the bed, her body shuddering, and a blissful smile on her face as Maul smirked and took her body into his arms.

 

“I can definitively say, Maul, that no one has ever broken me like that,” Lilla said with a grin, kissing the Sith on the lips. He made a noise that almost seemed like a purr, as he stroked her arm.

 

“Forgive me for cutting this short, but my Master expects me to return to him,” he said, standing up and retrieving his clothes with the Force.

 

“Shame. I suppose you'll just have to make it up to me next time,” Lilla said with a smile, turning onto her stomach with her legs behind her.

 

“Oh believe me, Lilla. I intend to,” Maul said, placing a small kiss on her lips, as he finished fastening his tunic. Lilla watched him get dressed, and then blew a kiss to him, as he headed for the door. He sent her a wink, before heading out the door, placing his hood back onto his horned head. Leaving her shop, he headed straight back for the Chancellor's office, more at peace with himself than he had been in a while.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a lot quicker and will be more Darth Maul and checking in on Padme too.

**Author's Note:**

> The tags probably are indicating where I'm going with this. If any of you like Padme, I wouldn't read this. Trust me. Hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
